


Trouble

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [26]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She wasn’t sleeping, when he elbowed the door open.





	Trouble

“You had your breakfast, now it’s time for mommy,” he said softly, feeling tiny, grabby hands catch his sleeve. He poured the coffee, adding milk and just a few grains of sugar. “I kept your mom up, last night, think she’ll forgive me?”  
Hope blew a few bubbles at him, lips puckered adorably.  
“Oh, that bad, huh?”  
The girl grinned, still toothless, but from the amount of drool that would probably start changing soon. She leaned into his neck, and wiped her lips on his tee.  
“C’mon,” Mulder laughed, bouncing her lightly, “I’m in trouble with you too?”  
She didn’t say, but her sweet, warm weight radiated love, so much love, that he had trouble processing, and after a while, he simply let himself feel it. He thought, he would never love anyone, as much as he loved the woman, who slept in the room above, but he was wrong, so wonderfully wrong. He balanced a plate on top of the mug, egg on toast, and the baby on his arm.  
“You think mommy will like that?”  
Hope didn’t answer, just held on a little tighter, as they walked up the stairs, to say hello to their favorite person in the whole world. 

She wasn’t sleeping, when he elbowed the door open.  
“Hey,” he smiled, seeing her prop a pillow behind her back.  
“Hi there,” she smiled back, reaching out. She took the plate first, set it safely on the night table, then reached for her little girl, kissing her forehead. “Hello sunshine.” Hope grinned, then blew some bubbles at her as well. Scully laughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
Perched in the edge of the bed, Mulder leaned closer.  
“What about my kiss,” he murmured, leaning on fists on both sides of her hips.  
“You filled your quota last night,” she teased, but caught his lip in time, savoring it a second longer than usual.  
“I sure hope not,” he grinned, kissing the baby too, while he was around.  
“You ate already?”  
“Changed, ate,” he smiled, taking the baby back. Hope caught his shirt again, fascinated by the flaking, rubber Knicks logo. Tiny crease on her forehead was all her mom. “We’re all good, right ladybug?” He ticked her tummy and she folded herself around his hand, laughing her bubbly laugh.  
Scully laughed with her, reaching for the mug, watching Mulder sit her back to his front, her both tiny fists wrapped around his thumbs, hands for puppets, to be clapped, pulled and gnawed on.  
“What are we doing today?” He asked, looking up from the tiny person in his lap and there were no worry lines in the corners of his eyes, no clouds behind them, only sunshine. The smile turned bashful. “What?”  
“Nothing,” she smiled, taking a sip of coffee, made just as she liked it.


End file.
